Mutant Shinobi
by Zeppex
Summary: Naruto/X-men. What happens when people start to awaken powers never before seen in the shinobi world. What happens when both Naruto and Sasuke awaken these powers. What happens when a friend betrays them. Will they fight their people or do nothing. Ch 1up


_**Mutant Shinobi**_

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto or X-men

Chapter 1: Solace

_"There had been reports of people experiencing abnormal behavior leading to the day that my life changed forever. The people of my home village were begining to talk that those people could start to appear in the village._

_Seeing that the people of my village hated me all I could wish for was that those abnormalities would not affect me. But I was not one to ever have much luck and soon I began to experience abnormalities. _

_I was able to keep my affliction hidden for the longest of times but that all changed when he pushed me to the limit. When him and I battled the pain of my affliction left me and what ensued was devistation that had not been seen since the attack of the Kyubi._

_Heh... The Kyubi was the reason I was hated to begin with but the power that I carry now has nothing to do with the Kyubi. People are changing, they are becoming something else, they are becoming more then simple human beings. _

_As the time has past I have come to accept my power as a gift and not a curse. Yet like many people who have the same so called abnormalities as I do. I tend to hide myself away from all of civilization for people tend to hate us._

_But like all people there are those of us who fight back and demand for rights. They tend to be very violent not that I could really blame them. People like me have been killed for being different for years now. _

_I have had urges to help their cause but killing people to accomplish a goal will only lead to more hate and death. The most ironic thing is that the man that leads them is the man that led to my powers being discovered. And yet I always have the urge to forget everything and join him..."_

Seven years earlier:

"Naruto you can never be like Sasuke-kun why do you even try to challenge him. We all know what the end result is going to be. You should listen to Sasuke-kun and continue to be a dead last."

Naruto looked up with fire in his eyes almost as if they were begining to glow ruby red. "It's a shame you think so low of me Sakura-chan... But don't worry one day I will defeat Sasuke and everyone will recognize for me who I am."

Sakura quickly stepped directly infront of Naruto and raised her hand to slap him. "Naruto stop it there is nothing you can do to stop my Sasuke-kun." Thats when Sakura took a step back and fear ran through her body. "N...Naruto whats wrong with your eyes."

_"My eyes, no please no... She saw that they turn red sometimes when I'm angry. What am I going to do, if she tells anyone I will most likely be killed." _Naruto quickly got a hold of himself and ran off in the opposite direction. Sakura was left confuse but one thing was certain she had to find out what was wrong with his eyes.

Sakura by now had made her way to the hokage tower and went find the godaime. _"What could be wrong with his eyes, could he have a bloodlimit? Or even worse Naruto could be one of them, the people that are said to be inhuman."_

"Tsunade-sama," said a panting Sakura.

"What is it Sakura, I don't have much time at the moment."

"Tsunade-sama something is wrong with Naruto."

"What do you mean something is wrong with Naruto." Said the godaime as she motioned for Sakura to sit down. Sakura could tell the godaime was now worried and decided to word her words very carefully.

"Earlier today after we got done training we were talking and his eyes just begin to turn red for no apparent reason. They glowed almost as if his eyes were glowing rubies. Does Naruto have a bloodlimit?"

The godaime was now in deep thought, she was trying to take all of the information Sakura gave her at once. "Was he mad Sakura?" _"Could it be the Kyubi chakra releasing from him."_

"No Tsunade-sama he was calm as calm can be." Said Sakura as she squeezed her hands into a fist.

"Where is Naruto right now Sakura," demanded the godaime she slammed her fists on her desk. Sakura was now wide eye but kept calm as she got up.

"I don't know he just ran off when I asked him about his eyes. Could he be one of those people that everyone is talking..." Sakura never managed to finish talking before she found herself on the ground. The godaime has slapped across the face with such force that Sakura could not muster the strength to get up.

"I'm so sorry Sakura," said the godaime as she realised what she had just done.

"Why do you always protect him and take it out on everyone else. Why did you slap me when I mentioned if he could be one of those people."

"Shut up Sakura! Shut up Sakura! He is just as normal as you and I. Now get out of here," screamed the godaime with a firey passion. Sakura left the office mumbling but was still determined to find more clues about Naruto's eyes.

"Shizune find me Jiraiya this moment," screamed the godaime as she reached for a bottle of sake.

Meanwhile on the other side of the village Naruto had finally reached his apartment. _"Damn what am I going to do, she is most likely telling everyone she saw my eyes. I just wished these damn eyes would just stop doing what they are doing."_

Naruto's thoughts were broken as he collapsed to the ground grabbing his head. He began to scream as the pain was running all over his head. _"The pain is getting worse then before, everyday it seems to get worse. I don't know what to do to make it go away, maybe I can splash some water on my face."_

Naruto with all of his might forced himself up and gingerly walked towards the sink in his bathroom. Naruto quickly began to splash water on his face but it was of no use the pain continued. And thats when something caught Naruto's eyes."

_"A kunai... maybe if I get rid of these eyes the pain will go away." _Naruto went to grab the kunai but it he never reached it. Naruto fell to the ground in an agonizing slumber. As the day passed Naruto seemed to loose some of the pain that was afflicting him.

It was now night time in the village of Konoha and very cold wind ran around the village. Naruto was finally coming to when he heard a knock coming from his apartment door. He slowly got up and walked towards the door, as he opened the door and saw who it was he was utterly surprised.

"Ero-sennin!"

"Naruto we have to talk."

"About what, I don't feel like training right now."

"This is not about training, this is about something that happened earlier."

"JIRAIYA! Who told you about earlier today," said Naruto as he became very frantic.

"Don't worry about who told me, all I want to know is if you are ok." Said Jiraiya who had a look of despair written across his face.

"Im ok don't worry about me but I'll ask you again who told you."

"Tsunade told me Naruto. She found out through your teamate that something was wrong with your eyes. So here I am checking up on you."

"So Sakura told her about my eyes and now I'm sure that she has told everyone else about it. Why don't I ever have any luck, why is it always the world is against me." Naruto was now full of anger and at this time his eyes were now glowing red.

"Calm down Naruto," said a startled Jiraiya. And thats when Naruto's eyes released their energy. A red beam of firey energy shot from the eyes completely blowing the roof off Naruto's apartment. The beam would not stop firing from the eyes infact it was getting bigger.

Jiraiya not knowing what to do could only think of one thing. He quickly appeared behind Naruto and struck him across the back of the head. Naruto fell to the ground unconscious and Jiraiya quickly picked him up as the beam was completely dispersed.

As villagers looked upon Jiraiya as he carried Naruto down the street towards the hokage tower. Jiraiya could here people talk about what Naruto had done this time. He wanted to go strike them but he knew this was not the time he had to get help for Naruto.

A day had passed since Jiraiya had brought Naruto to Tsunade. They both had not left his side the entire time, Tsunade cried and Jiraiya tried to comfort her. A small trinkle of sun light began to set on Naruto's face causing him to squint some.

"Naruto are you up," said Tsunade as she squeezed on Naruto's hand.

"Yeah I think up old woman," said Naruto with a small smile.

"Why you damn brat," screamed Tsunade as she squeezed on Naruto's hand a little harder. Jiraiya seeing the situation began to laugh a little but no so much he didn't want to endure any of Tsunade's wrath.

"So let's get serious Naruto how are you feeling," said a now stern Tsunade.

"Yeah I'm ok and I'm sorry about last night. So I guess my secret is out and everyone now knows that I'm on of those people." Said Naruto as tears ran down his eyes.

"No one knows Naruto so don't worry," said Jiraiya with a smile.

"You don't hate me," asked a worried Naruto.

"Why would we hate you Naruto you are like son to us." Said Tsunade as she gave Naruto a very compassionate hug.

"So don't worry Naruto we will keep this a secret. Tsunade and I will help you all that we can."

"Thank you Ero-sennin," said Naruto as the door to the room began to open. In came in his teamate Uchiha Sasuke who had what appeared to be a worried look on his face.

"Sorry for the intrution heard Naruto had an accident during training last night. So I came to check and see how he was doing."

"Sasuke..."

Sasuke made his way towards Naruto and thats when a chunin came rushing into the room.

"Hokage-sama we need your help at the hospital. Apparently many doses of soldier pills have been stolen and also the medinin Sakura was injured during the burglary."

Jiraiya and Tsunade looked at each other with worried eyes. They knew they had to go check on what had just happened at the hospital but they also did not want to leave Naruto. For they knew what could happen if Sakura had decided to tell anyone about his condition.

"Sorry Naruto we have to go for now but we will be back as soon as possible." Said Tsunade as she kissed Naruto on the forhead. Jiraiya on the other hand gave Naruto a slap on the back much to Tsunade's annoyance.

"So what do you want Sasuke, I'm sure there is not much we can talk about."

Sasuke gave Naruto a small grin almost as if he was expecting Naruto to say those exact words. "I think there is plenty for us to talk about. So why don't you tell me about what happened to you last night. Sakura told me many things but I'd rather you tell me."

"I don't have to tell you anything, I don't owe you a damn explanation." Said Naruto as he got up from the bed in which he laying on. Naruto was now walking out the room when Sasuke grabbed him from behind.

"Tell me... I want to know the truth... I want to know why the godaime struck her when Sakura mentioned if you could be one of those afflicted people. Is the godaime covering for you... Tell me now Naruto..."

Naruto by now was beyond frustrated and anger begin fill within him. "Sasuke I'll ask you only once let go of me..."

Sasuke did the complete opposite and grabbed Naruto from both shoulders. "I will not let you go until you tell me all I want to know."

Naruto forcefully pushed himself away from Sasuke but in the process revealing his red glowing eyes to Sasuke. Sasuke was taken back at first but just smiled at Naruto.

"See Naruto that wasn't hard you answered all of my questions just now. You are one of those people, just like Sakura said."

"Even though I'm one of them why does it matter to you Sasuke. You have a bloodlimit are you not different from regular people aswell."

"Don't you ever speak ill of the Uchiha..." And thats when Sasuke struck Naruto across the face sending Naruto crashing against a wall. The glow coming from Naruto's eyes grew even bigger and at the same time Sasuke was coming to strike him again.

"Never again...," screamed Naruto as he unleashed the full fury of his eyes upon Sasuke. The beam of energy was so strong that it sent Sasuke flying through the hokage tower wall. The beam continued to fire in the same direction it had sent Sasuke until Naruto fell cold to the ground.

Sirens begin to ring all across the village and fires began to spring at almost every location the beam of energy had hit. There was now a scar of burnt ground cutting through the heart of Konoha.

"Oh God no...," said Sakura as she looked at was happening to the village. _"I never meant for anything bad to happen, I just wanted to get back at Naruto."_

Present:

"Sasuke-sama news from our allies in Suna, they say that everything is going accroding to plan. They were able to meet up with our resistance fighters within Konoha."

"Thats good news but thats not all the information we requested." Said a red headed woman coming out of the shadows. "What news do you bring of Uzumaki Naruto..."

"Karin-sama we were not able to find any news of any kind on Uzumaki Naruto. We asked around about a man who could fire beams from his eyes but no one has ever heard of a man that could that. Its almost as if this Uzumaki Naruto never existed."

"HE DOES EXIST I'M PROOF OF THAT," screamed a cloaked man as he came out of the shadows.

"Sasuke calm down," said Karin as she walked over to hold Sasuke's hand. Sasuke smiled slightly and thats when he removed his cloak revealing his burnt eyes.

"Look at my eyes you are one of the few who will ever get to see them. Uzumaki Naruto did this to me, he cost me my Sharingan. But I do not blame him for he awakened a new power within me."

And thats when the man standing next to Sasuke began to grab his throat. "What is this Sasuke-sama, what are you doing to me." Said the man as he struggled for air to breath.

"You are witnessing the powers Uzumaki Naruto gave to me. The power to control oxygen at will, I can kill a man before he ever realizes that he is being killed. The power to create my own air, the power to control any fire created."

"I understand Sasuke-sama..." And thats when the man fell to the ground gasping for air. Karin and Sasuke walked away in the opposite direction from the gasping man.

"Why did you have demonstrate your powers on a man thats loyal to you."

"For the simple reason that I wanted him to know that Uzumaki Naruto exists." Said Sasuke as he kissed Karin who in turn blushed a deep pink.

Somewhere in Water Country:

"Come back here you little bastard!" Screamed a man holding a bloodied knife as he chased a small child. "I'm tired of you stealing the damn meat, that meat is for me to make a damn living. Come back here and let me teach you a lesson."

The child was running as fast as his small legs would allow him to do so. And thats when without warning he ran into a man who was walking down the road. The man who was wearing a ninja headband over his eyes turned around to pick up the fallen child.

"Hey there are you ok," asked the man.

"I'm sorry mister I didn't mean to get your robes dirty. I was just in a real hurry trying to get this meat to my family." Said the child with a very small smile.

"GET OVER HERE YOU DAMN BRAT." Screamed the man who been chasing the child as he finally caught up. "Lucky you stopped this damn brat good sir he stole some meat from my shop earlier."

"I didn't mean to steal it. Its just that my family is really hungry. I promise we will pay you back but we just can't right now mister." Said the child as he trembled while he took steps away from his chaser.

"Shut up you taint, don't you think I know that you are one of those people. Only taints would steal from people, taints are nothing but low lifes." Said the man as he swung his knife towards the kid.

The knife never made it towards the kid, the knife was shot of into an opposite direction. "Dear kami you are one of them too, I saw what came out of your eyes."

"Yeah I suppose I am one of them, now please leave this small child alone. Here take this money for the meat he stole from you."

"Mister you don't have to do that, its ok I'm used to this," said the small child.

"Heh, don't call me mister the name is Caol."

"SO THATS YOUR NAME. HAHA DON'T WORRY I WILL LET EVERYONE KNOW WHAT HAS HAPPENED HERE TODAY." Said the man who by now had gone to pick his bloodied knife.

Caol was just staring at the man with his ruby glowing eyes. His headband was being gripped by his hand. "It does not matter who you go tell but I will not let you harm this child."

And thats when the man charged at the small child with his knife aimed forward. The man never made it to the child for firey beams hit him on both of his knees. Caol walked over to small child and picked him up and they both walked in the opposite direction of the crippled man.

"I'm going to let everyone know what you have done here. You should have killed me, this will be the worst mistake of your life. You are going to die taint, you will be the reason that boys family dies."

Caol simply covered the child's eyes so he could not hear the creaming man. About an hour had passed by and Caol and the child had made it to a small clearing. The child pointed in a direction that was completely covered by trees. Caol found it abit strange that these trees were present especially in this part of Water Country.

_"Genjutsu, never thought I would see a jutsu of this type again.."_

"This is my home," said the child as him and Caol cleared the trees. Caol was amazed by what he saw there infront of him was a small house. From the house came out a small girl and a brown haired woman.

"Iko what are you doing," asked the woman.

"Its like you said mama boys will be boys," said the small girl. "Quiet Juid."

"I'm sorry for the intrusion but I was just bringing the boy home." Said Caol as he put Iko down.

"Its true mama he was just bringing me home," shyly said Iko.

"What did you do now Iko, did you steal meat again. I told you already we don't need that meat."

"But mama, I only got it because we are hungry and you know it."

"Still Iko we will not eat stolen food," said the woman with tears flowing from her eyes.

"Don't worry ma'am I paid for the meat," quickly interrupted Caol.

"Is this true Iko."

"Yes mama, yes mama."

"Well I guess you can start by telling me your name," questioned the woman.

"The name is Caol and what might your name be."

"The name is Bri and would you care to join us for dinner seeing you brought meat."

Caol simply nodded as he followed the family into the house. A few hours had passed and both the children had been put to bed. While Bri and Caol were sitting in the small living room of the house.

"Thank you for the dinner it was great. I haven't had a home cooked meal in a very long time."

"You don't have to flatter me Mr. Caol my cooking isn't that great."

Quickly silence reign over the room as Caol was trying to figure out more things about Bri without asking question. "Let me ask you something if I may," question Caol.

"What might that be," said Bri as she took their coffee coups into the kitchen.

"How did you learn the art of genjutsu." Bri came to a stand still at hearing the question asked by Caol. Caol by now was standing next to Bri with a facial expression of wanting answers.

"I don't what genjutsu is Mr. Caol," replied Bri.

"Oh... I'm sure you know what I'm talking about because all the trees surrounding your house are illusions."

"How could you possibly know," questioned a hesitant Bri.

"I come from a ninja village and a long time ago I was taught about jutsus. But don't worry I'm not going to tell anyone about this, I was just interested to know how your learned."

Bri who again had tears flowing from her eyes began to softly pour out her emotions. "I found a book not to long ago and in the book it talked about learning jutsus. So I began to study the book and in doing so it was lead to the protection of my children."

"Yes I know your children are just like me they are special. They have powers that other people could only dream of having."

"I will do anything to protect my children even though I may not be like them they are my children. I will not let their father's death be for nothing. My children have suffered long enough can you imagine being hunted and watching your father being killed infront of you."

"Believe me I know what you mean," said Caol who now had a sad look about him. "People should always be treated the same no matter what."

Suddenly out of nowhere they began to hear screams and other noises. "Go into your childrens room and protect them, I will take care of this." Screamed Caol as he slowly walked out of the house.

"I told you I would make you pay you damn taint!!"

Well thats it for chapter 1 and thank you all for reading. Sorry that I have been gone for so long but I was in the hospital I was in a car accident unfortunately. Anyways I hope you guys liked my new story and be assured I will continue my other stories soon. I hope everyone found out who Caol is hehe... Still don't know if I'm make pairings or make it OC or w/e but anyways any suggestion will be appreciated.


End file.
